


Oh, Shoot

by Piinutbutter



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Gunplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: Wayne asks a favor.





	Oh, Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging Hylics stuff is hard. This is... _technically_ snuff? But it’s Hylics’ version of death. He’ll be fine.

Wayne didn’t have to ask if he was going to be crashing at Somsnosa’s place anymore. They’d been out taking down the remnants of cultists all day with Pongorma and Dedusmuln, but those two had run off to oust an Ambulant Skull infestation in their newly-settled excavation site. That left Wayne to flop onto the couch in Somsnosa’s living room, happy but exhausted.

While Somsnosa grabbed a juice box from her fridge, Wayne glanced down at the bleeding sack full of meat he’d dumped on the floor. “Guess I should probably take a trip to the afterlife soon.”

The cushion next to him sank as Somsnosa sat down. She cracked open her juice box. “We cleared out all the monsters around here. Good luck finding something to kill you.”

Wayne considered that as Somsnosa flipped on the TV. “You still have the gun you were using this morning?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. Right here.” Somsnosa pulled the pistol from the vast depths of her poncho. The gun had been a gift from Wayne a while back; a backup measure in case Somsnosa’s gauntlets got lost again. She still preferred to fight with her hands, but sometimes she’d bring the weapon into battle just for a change of pace.

She rested the gun in her lap. Wayne stared at it with a look that meant trouble.

“What are you planning now?” Somsnosa held out her juice box in offering. Wayne took a long sip. Then he met Somsnosa’s eyes, gently gripped her wrist, and replaced the straw in his mouth with the barrel of her gun.

“Oh.” Somsnosa shifted her legs.

Wayne bit the barrel between his teeth and grinned around it. He didn’t show his teeth often. It made him look feral. Scared people. People who weren’t Somsnosa. She liked it. Liked to be reminded that Wayne had something hard and frightening inside him. Liked to be reminded that he chose to be kind to her instead.

As her sweaty palm shifted on the gun’s grip, she heard the soft scrape of metal on Wayne’s teeth. She licked her lips. 

“I can’t remember if there’s even ammo left in this thing,” Somsnosa admitted. Experimenting, she nudged the gun forward. Wayne loosened his jaw and let her. He kept his mouth open to give Somsnosa a clear view of his narrow tongue as it traced the gun’s tip and then darted inside.

“Damn.” Somsnosa laughed, a little breathless. “Let me think. Dedusmuln was going hard with the spells today, so I wasn’t shooting as much as I normally would. But we were low on bullets in the morning to begin with, so...yeah, not sure whether this is loaded.”

Wayne pulled back from the gun just enough to speak. A bit of saliva dripped out of the barrel. “Wanna find out?”

Somsnosa smiled and slid the gun onto his tongue. Wayne closed his lips around it, slow and indulgent, like it was a part of her body. Somsnosa flicked the safety.

She muttered, “Bang?”

Bang.

Wayne’s head exploded under her fingers, splattering the back wall of her living room. A speck of flesh landed on her cheek. She wiped it off and curled up against Wayne’s motionless body.

“Have a nice nap.”


End file.
